


Sweet Dreams.

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is in SO much trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams.

[](http://jj1564.livejournal.com/profile)[**jj1564**](http://jj1564.livejournal.com/) wanted Dr Who (tenth doctor, of course!) Sleeping Beauty.

 

 **Title:** Sweet Dreams.  
 **Author:** milly_gal  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Ten &Mickey  
 **Word Count:** 369  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
 **Genre:** Crack!Fic  
 **Summary:** Rose is in SO much trouble!

Rose watches quietly, affectionate smile gracing her full lips, as the Doctor snuffles gently; curling onto his side, thumb tucked dangerously close to his slightly parted, sleep slackened mouth.

If he starts sucking his thumb, she'll _have_ to take a photo and then she's in twice as much trouble. Worth it though!

It's not exactly like it's all her fault. Mickey acquired the sleeping draft, and he didn't warn her that it'd have such a strong effect.

She'd only wanted the Doctor to get some much needed rest. The last few weeks have taken their toll and she can't stand the way he tosses and turns next to her, tangling himself in sweaty sheets as he thrashes against invisible foes.

If she'd thought about it, she should've known that Mickey is not to be trusted where her travelling companion is concerned!

She's about to close the door and let him sleep when Mickey comes strolling nonchalantly along the corridor, "Don't even think about it! I should kick your arse for this, he's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

Mickey grins and nods, then pulls out the single red rose from behind his back, "Aww come on Tyler, you know you want to get at least one decent photo of him like this!"

Rose chews on her bottom lip, weighing up the chance to mess with the Doctor against the fact he could dump them both on a waist planet for the next two weeks...

"Fine, but be quick!"

Mickey hops from one foot to the other as Rose steps aside, allowing him access to the bedroom.

Going to work quickly, her ex-boyfriend lays the Doctor out flat, posing his limbs and tilting his head, checking his handywork from every angle, thanking whoever's listening for the quick and strong effects of the sleeping potion.

Stepping back, finally happy, Rose comes to lean against his shoulder, phone camera poised and ready, silly grin plastered across her face.

*click*

They slip silently from the room, closing the door gently behind them, not bothering to remove the rose from between the Doctors hands, knowing that the TARDIS's monitoring system will pick up his reaction on her screens.

"Least you didn't have to kiss him Mickey!"

"Nah, thought I'd find a nice slimy alien to do the honours."


End file.
